Victor Lexton
VL-2239, better known as Victor Lexton, was a part of the Institute's VL Project, the 2239th attempt at creating a genetically perfect human being, the third success and the only one that didn't turn insane. Victor's creation began the year 2198 and he was finished the year 2229. Aside from scientific curiosity, Victor was made for one specific purpose, to serve as the Institute's hunter. VL-2239 wasn't a success. He was by no means a genetically perfect human being, quite the contrary, he lacks many human qualities. Regardless he has proven himself to be a good soldier. "Birth" 2198 - 2229 Project VL-2239 began in 12.02.2198. The Institute had several times previously tried to create a genetically perfect human being, but they were only met with dead failures and two insane beings, VL-2237 and VL-2238, whom both were discarded as failed products. The man in charge of the operation, like those before him, was given the title "Creator". Very much motivated by the previous "successes", the Creator spent more time and resources on Project VL-2239 than any other attempts. The construction of VL-2239 would take years of careful DNA gathering from unwilling civilians followed by careful construction and elimination of mutations. Aside from minor necessities such as cybernetics required for mind control, no cybernetics was meant to be used for the project. VL-2239 was going to be a perfect human being free from cybernetics. The nature of the construction of a human being remains unknown, but what is known is that the Institute made a massive breakthrough. At October 19, 2229 a human was "born". Childhood It was unknown whether or not the project had truly succeed. The only way to get the answer would be through a field test. For that, the Institute needed to wait. In case this one would be a failure like the others, Project VL-2240 was already well on its way. At this time, VL-2239 was given the name Victor Lexton. From childhood and up he was trained specifically for assassination and wasteland survival. It quickly became apparent that they had not succeeded. While having amazing durability, willpower, aim, awareness, agility and sight, he was more or less average in terms of strength and very lacking in social interactions. He was rather average in terms of intelligence and Lady Luck didn't seem to favor him. And even with his impressive feats, he were no where near the super human they wanted to him to be. Attention was quickly moved away from him to Project VL-2240. Victor Lexton was trained to become a hunter for the Institute, never truly aware of his nature or his lack of free will, becoming indoctrinated along the way about how they're the "future of mankind". Along the way the Institute began to construct human beings based on VL-2239 due to their success with him. Over the course of several years, Victor Lexton had unkowingly gained several "sons" all over the wasteland. But like his predecessors, most of them turned insane and would later join raider gangs. Eventually the Institute stopped trying to make VLs based on VL-2239 due to the constant failures. Hunting At the age of 18, Victor took his first assignments from the Institute, being sent to hunt for renegade Synths as the agents known as Coursers weren't either perfected nor common yet. During this time, the Institute relied heavily on someone capable of getting the job done, and Victor had been trained for this since childhood. His first times dealing with rogue synths were harsh and punishing. Victor had all the training experience in the world, but he had no real actual combat experience nor anything that could simulate that. After his first years as an agent of the Institute operating above ground, he became more independent and started to gain his own personality of sorts, a sense of "self" and belonging. The Creator was ready to scrap the project entirely, but was convinced by a fellow co-worker that independence is an important trait to human beings and may be an important part to creating a perfect human being, to which the Creator responded by regulating Victor's independence rather than trying to remove it entirely. Oblivious to what was happening, Victor Lexton became a mind controlled being only free to wander around in his assigned cage. The data gained out of observing Victor would move on to the creation of VL-2240. Victor met his first true challenge when he was hunting down VL-2238, his "older brother", the second success at creating a living human being in the VL Project. But this individual was quite frankly insane and had in recent years lead a group of raiders. Victor, being entirely oblivious to the VL Project, had no attachment to the mission. To him it was a mission like any other. But he discovered many patterns overlooked by the Institute. The raiders called him Victor, VL-2238 looked very similar to himself and when fighting VL-2238, he was called brother. The hunt was long and the fight was harsh. Victor fought VL-2238 in an arena. The psychotic tendencies of VL-2238 made him unpredictable, not to mention strong. Tactical attacks quite simply didn't work against the enemy's psychotic nature. At the end of the day, Victor was forced to improvise and loosen himself from the chains of conduct which he was so used to. While he managed to kill VL-2238, he didn't go back to the Institute without broken bones, internal bleeding, cuts, wounds and black eyes. And this wasn't the last time he would meet one of his brothers. His time in the wasteland also seemed to improve his social abilities, even if by a barely noticeable amount. At the very least he was able to lead something close to a normal conversation. At the end of the day, people were still alienated by Victor's lack of emotion, morality and personality in general. Finding Purpose In addition to being the Institute's hunter, he would also occasionally gather Intel for the Institute. Diamond City was no new sight for Victor. He had been there several times. Synths had on occasion gone this way. Yet it was here at the year 2246 that his life would change. He was on a mission much like any other, tracking down a synth along with a Courser. Problem is that the synth had gone completely out of the radar. The Institute wasn't at all aware where the synth had gone. Victor and the courser had as such headed for Diamond City, the last known location of the synth, to find clues as to where the synth had gone. As much as they hated to do so, they were eventually forced to ask the local population. Along the way, Victor met a caravan trader named Johanna. Apparently she had been in contact with the synth in question while trading. The Synth was heading south for towards the Capital Wasteland, which was not at all good news for Victor. At this point hunting the synth would be almost hopeless. Fortunately Johanna knew where the synth was going, and she was also going the same direction. Under the guise that Victor and the courser were hunting a fierce raider, they offered to come along. Work In Progress. Rejecting the Institute Work In Progress Personality Work In Progress Quotes Appearance Themes Category:SigvartTheDemon Category:Characters